


Say You Will

by thisiswherethefishlives



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, Established Relationship, Failed marriage proposals by the boatload, Fitz tries his best, M/M, Marriage Proposal, smooching alert!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisiswherethefishlives/pseuds/thisiswherethefishlives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Fitz tried to propose to Mack, and the one time Mack made it easy for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isisanubis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isisanubis/gifts).



There is nothing simple about proposing to the love of your life. The perfect proposal takes time, planning, and finesse. It takes effort, damnit, and Fitz can’t help but pat himself on the back (literally, as well as figuratively) over the intricate perfection of his plans. By the end of the day, he will either be the happiest man in the world or he’ll be looking to transfer to a new location.

Again, the nerves flare up, and he has to rub a shaking hand over his own stomach to soothe the butterflies that have taken up judo inside his body, but it’s all going to be fine. Turning towards the mirror above his sink, Fitz runs a furtive hand through his hair before promptly regretting the decision. As much as Mack assures him that the rumpled look suits him, Fitz can’t help but feel messy and self-conscious when his curls take a life of their own.  

At this point, his hair is a lost cause, so he focuses on carefully smoothing out his button-down. It’s the blue plaid with the pink running through it, the one that never fails to put a soft smile on Mack’s face. It’s the shirt he was wearing the first time that they kissed, and it’s the same one that Mack had stripped off of him the first time they made love. It’s their lucky shirt, and Fitz could use all the luck he can get today.

Fitz can’t help the smile that spreads across his face when Mack swings open his door.

* * *

“Good morning, Mack! Ready for another exciting day as an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.?” It’s possible that he’s overdoing it a little, especially with the bemused look Mack shoots his way before locking up, but there’s a lot of pressure on Fitz’s shoulders. God knows, he wasn’t trained as a field agent, and he never really learned how to mask his emotions… but Mack is good enough not to say anything about it.

With a spring in his step, Fitz takes Mack’s hand in his as they head towards the kitchen. If he can just get them to the kitchen without blabbing the whole plan, it should go off without a hitch. All of the hours of planning should pay off.

Of course, that’s not what happens.

Instead of the streamers, the map that was supposed to lead to little love notes throughout the base, and the meticulously cut-out arrows that should have been on the floor… there’s just a bag of bagels. Also, some butter. As Mack goes to toast a plain bagel for each of them, Fitz does his best to case the room without alerting Mack to the fact that he’s freaking out. All of his effort, all of his plans, all of it gone without a trace.

A bagel is pushed into his hands and Fitz can’t help himself from taking a distracted bite. Just because he’s freaking out right now doesn’t mean he isn’t starving.

“C’mon, Turbo. Let’s get to the garage. The sooner we get through inventory, the sooner we can clock out.”

Eyes peeled for any trace of his decorations and plans, Fitz follow behind slowly until Mack shoots a smile over his shoulder and offers a hand to hold on to.

* * *

Of course, after all of the planning that Fitz had going through, Fitz had forgotten about the janitorial staff. At least, he had forgotten about them until he had seen the brightly-colored poster board peeking out from one of the janitor’s cart.

He’s managed to keep a stiff-upper lip as they worked through the inventory, but it’s difficult to keep his mind off of the failed plans… luckily, there’s still the last part of it all. The actual proposal shouldn’t be ruined, as the janitors had been banned from the lab after the second time they had disposed of samples that had been curing overnight. There’s only so many times Coulson can keep Jemma Simmons from committing homicide, so it was agreed that the lab was a safe zone.

All Fitz had to do was get Mack to the lab. Even if it wasn’t the perfectly thought-out plan that he had counted on originally, there was still a silver lining.

He was about to ask Mack to walk him to the lab when the fire alarms started blasting through the Playground. There’s a split second where he hopes that it’s a false alarm, but that’s before the sprinklers go off. Panic washes over Mack’s face, and it’s such an alien expression on his face that Fitz allows himself to be dragged out of the Playground before he frantically remembers the petri dishes waiting for them in the lab, and how vital they were to the proposal.

* * *

May lets them back inside after the fire has been extinguished in the lab, and Fitz doesn’t even think to explain before dashing in to assess the damage. It’s… it’s worse than he had anticipated. The petri dishes are completely melted and the molds that he had worked so long to culture.

“I can’t _believe_ that you didn’t tell me you were going to propose, Fitz!”

It’s shameful how high he jumps at Jemma’s words, but in his defense, he had been too completely distracted by the absolute failure of his plans to notice her sneaking into the room.

“I-I don’t know what you mean.” It sounds fake and forced even to Fitz’s ears, and the look that Jemma shoots his way only compounds the fact that he’s not fooling her at all. “What gave it away? It was supposed to be a surprise.” There’s a definite whine to his words, and it would have him cringing if he could bring himself to care.

“Well, the fact that your petri dishes spelled out _Marry Me, Mack_ was a pretty big indicator, though I wish you had come to me for help! We both know that biochemistry isn’t your strong point, and I could have warned against leaving all these different kinds of mold so close to each other since they tend to combust in close quarters.”

Suddenly, everything makes a disturbing amount of sense. The only thing left to do, now that he’s accepted his defeat, is to bang his head to the table. Which he does with the same attention to detail and dedication that had gone into his plans. He’s gotten a few good bangs in before Jemma’s pulling him back by the shoulders.

“Now, now, no need to worry! I’m going to help you plan the best proposal ever, and Mack will have no choice but to say _yes_.”

Her enthusiasm is infectious, and Fitz can’t help but feel that this might have all happened for a reason. With Jemma at his side, there’s no way that they can’t come up with something even better for the proposal.


	2. Chapter 2

The secret meetings that he’s been having with Jemma has Fitz feeling like more of an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. than he did in all of his years stuck in a lab. There’s just something exciting and heavy all at the same time about keeping this secret from Mack; something beautiful about rebuilding the relationship with Jemma that _should_ have been a lost cause, all to help Fitz find his happy ending.

Every time he takes a moment to really _consider_ the beauty of it all, he starts getting all starry-eyed and slack-jawed - if Jemma's to be believed. Whatever, he refuses to be ashamed because love is a many-splendored thing! It lifts you up where you belong! He’s fairly certain that eagles are involved, but before he can start humming along Jemma’s rapping at his knuckles with a wooden spoon.

“Focus, Fitz! I swear, it’s like you don’t _want_ this proposal to work.”

“No, no. I want this to work, and I appreciate your help.” He can’t help but grumble at the smug look Jemma shoots him from across the counter. “D’you really think this will work?”

“It’s going to work, Fitz. This cake is a sacred Simmons family recipe, and it has been my own personal good luck charm for years!” She passes the shredded coconut to him and he takes it with a grateful smile. “I made it with my gran before being accepted into the Academy, and my mum made it for me before my first science fair and I won. We’ve already baked the ring into the cake, you’ve got the filling set up, and you’ve got your very own Simmons to imbue your cake with luck!”

Even now as he stirs the coconut into the filling, he’s not completely sold on the Simmons’ lucky German Chocolate Cake recipe, but there’s something about baking for Mack that leaves him feeling warm all over.

Suddenly he’s picturing Mack wiping the powdered sugar from his cheek, licking the batter off of Fitz’s fingers, pressing him against the kitchen counter until they are able to grind against each other, and-

“Snap out of it, Fitz!”

Rubbing warily at his knuckles, Fitz makes a mental note to take the wooden spoon away from Jemma as quickly as possible.

* * *

He’s never been of much use in the kitchen, but Fitz can’t help but be proud of the small cake that he created with Jemma’s assistance. It’s beautiful, frosted and coated in shredded coconut and toasted pecans. It’s everything that he could have hoped for, and even though his prior attempt at proposing had literally gone up in smoke, it feels like it was all meant to be.

This plan is so much better. It borrows from Jemma’s lucky family recipe, and it borrows from his own family’s tradition of baking small trinkets into cake for goodluck. It’s perfect, it’s _steeped_ in luck and tradition, and the best part is that it’s something he made from scratch.

* * *

“Hey Turbo.” Mack drops a kiss to Fitz’s temple, and it feels _so_ good to be loved by the man. It re-affirms Fitz’s believe that all of the work and stress over the perfect proposal is worth it. “What’s so important that you had me skipping out on inventory, hmmm?”

Laughing softly, Fitz waves him over towards the table until Mack takes a seat. “I know, I know, you just _love_ doing inventory. It must be incredibly trying for you to be separated from your duties to come spend some time with me.”

Mack rolls his eyes in response, and Fitz just rolls his eyes right back before reaching into the fridge to pull out the cake. It’s beautiful, and Fitz knows that he must be beaming like a fool, but it feels so good to be giving this cake to his love. He sets it down in front of Mack with a flourish and waits with baited breath.

To say that Fitz had tied his hopes and dreams to this damn cake would be an understatement, but he had felt confident about it right until he saw the frown on Mack’s face.

“What’s wrong? I thought… I thought you _loved_ cake! Why do you look like that with your face, and the frowning, and your everything?”

Mack clearly makes note of the desperation in Fitz’s voice and it’s horrible because Fitz hasn’t even proposed yet and he can already tell that he’s about to be let down gently.

“Baby, this looks beautiful, but I’m allergic to coconut.”

Sinking into the seat across from Mack, Fitz has to fight back the urge to cry. It’s just… “How did I not know you were allergic to coconut? We’ve been together for _years_ , what does that say about our relationship?!”

Mack reaches across the table to take Fitz’s hands in his, and he _knows_ that it’s supposed to be a supportive gesture, but it leave Fitz wondering what else about his boyfriend he doesn’t know.

Before any further revelations can be shared, Hunter waltzes into the kitchen with a wave and barely a glance in their direction until he registers the cake that’s been pushed to the end of the table.

“Well, _that’s_ a gorgeous cake if I’ve ever seen one! You boys don’t mind if I help myself, do you?”

The question barely registers through to Fitz, who is still dealing with the fact that he knows much less about Mack than he had first anticipated. Mack waves Hunter off in favor of focusing on Fitz and his obvious panic.

“Turbo, it’s not something I would have expected you to know. Coconut isn’t exactly a food staple here in the Playground, so it’s not surprising that this hasn’t come up before. The cake was absolutely beautiful, and I’m sorry that I can’t have any… but maybe next time I can help you bake something we can both enjoy?”

Mack’s voice is so warm and sincere that Fitz finds himself nodding along. Suddenly, it’s not that big a deal that he wasn’t aware of Mack’s allergy to coconut. After all, there are plenty of things that Fitz does know about him. He knows that Mack has a secret fondness for harlequin romance novels, and he’s grown to understand just how important proper cuticle care is to Mack. Fitz knows what Mack looks like in the moments before sleep claims him, and he knows what it feels like to be loved by Mack… compared to that, nothing else really matters.

Fitz nearly forgets about the proposal entirely until Hunter starts wheezing in front of them, face turning blue and his arms fluttering at his throat.

“Holy _shit_ , Mack - he’s choking! Do something!”

For years to come, Fitz will be able to play the scene back from memory. The whole thing will be vividly etched into his mind - Mack gallantly rushing up behind Hunter to perform the Heimlich maneuver, the tense moment where Fitz wasn’t sure if Hunter could be saved, and the relief Fitz had felt as the ball of foil that had been wrapped around Mack’s ring shot out from where it had been lodged in Hunter’s throat to the far corner of the room.

He knows, really, that it must seem cold and callous, but he’s up in a flash after that ball of foil, stuffing it into his pants pockets before turning back to make sure that Hunter is indeed alright. There are tears in the man’s eyes, and he’s red in the face, but he’s breathing and cursing up a storm. With the confirmation that Hunter will indeed survive this, Fitz backs out of the kitchen with an awkward wave and dashes off to the lab to update Simmons on his absolute failure of a proposal.

* * *

“ _You!_ ” The accusatory tone that Hunter uses when he sweeps into the lab is completely unnecessary in Fitz’s opinion, but he doesn’t get a chance to say so because Hunter’s already barreling on with the conversation. “How _dare_ you propose to one of my best mates without at the very _least_ consulting with me first?!”

Fitz is gaping. He knows that he’s gaping, and he would love to stop, but the sheer audacity of Hunter has left his brain fried and struggling to catch up. Luckily, that’s what he has Jemma around for.

“I don’t see what it has to do with you, Hunter. If Fitz wants to propose, that’s his decision.”

It’s ironic, Fitz thinks, considering the hurt that Jemma had expressed when he had attempted to propose to Mack without bringing her into the loop… but he’s not about to mention as much while she’s firmly on his side.

“Of course it matters! I know things about Mack! I know what he’s allergic to, and I know the perfect way to propose.”

Eyebrows raised in challenge, Hunter stands there in front of them after his dramatic statement. It’s laughable to think that Hunter, of all people, would know the best way to propose to Mack. It’s hilarious. It’s the funniest thing that Fitz has heard in days, but then Hunter’s walking out of the lab and it is the most serious thing Fitz has ever considered in his life.

“Fine, fine. You’re in on the planning! I’ll apologize for not including you earlier if you promise to help us.”

With a smirk, Hunter swaggers back into the lab so that he can lean dramatically against one of the counters with a cocky salute in Fitz’s direction.

“Okay. Between your two genius brains and my intel, there is _no_ way that you won’t have Mack saying yes. Here’s what we do…”


	3. Chapter 3

“Okay, the biggest problem that I see here is that your proposals so far haven’t really been about Mack.” Prepared for Fitz’s indignation, Hunter throws up a hand to silence him. It does the trick of getting Fitz to listen to the rest of what he’s saying, but it also makes Fitz want to punch him in the face. “Don’t get me wrong, they have been _very_ creative, but a proposal should be built around the person you love and what they love.”

Fitz wants to scoff at the idea, but it makes a shocking amount of sense. Even Jemma’s nodding thoughtfully from where she’s reclined on Fitz’s bed.

“That actually makes a lot of sense, Hunter!” From the look on Hunter’s face, it’s clear that he doesn’t appreciate Jemma’s tone of surprise. “Now we just have to figure out something that Mack loves that we can use for the proposal.”

The idea comes to Fitz immediately, and he wants to kick himself for not thinking of it earlier. It’s obvious and obnoxious in equal measure, because _of course_ his proposal is going to center around the one true threat to his relationship with Mack.

_Lola_.

* * *

Honestly, Fitz isn’t expecting it when Hunter returns to the lab with mini-Lola safely ensconced in a cardboard box filled with packing peanuts.

“How did you end up stealing her? Coulson hasn’t left his desk all day, Hunter. I checked his schedule, and he’s had phone conferences scheduled back-to-back.” Fitz takes the box out of Hunter’s hands gingerly before setting it onto his desk with the kind of reverence that is usually reserved for high holy days and explosive materials. Just because Fitz can’t stand the attention that Mack spends on the damn car doesn’t mean he’s stupid. He doesn’t want to imagine all the ways Coulson would kill him if any damage came to her - even if she _is_ just a toy.

Jemma’s hands are fluttering in the periphery as she watches Fitz pull mini-Lola out of of the box with bated breath. Her exhale is audible once the toy car is safely on the counter, and it’s only then that she’s able to join in the questioning. “Did you have to use your super secret mercenary techniques? Oh, _Hunter_ , did you drug Coulson? Is he alright?!”

“I really don’t know what you two think I did before S.H.I.E.L.D., but I can promise you that I never drugged anyone to steal a model car. If you really need to know, I just asked Coulson if I could borrow her for the day.”

It’s a good thing that Fitz had already placed mini-Lola down on the counter, because that is by far the most surprising thing to come out of Hunter’s mouth, and that’s including his horrible American accent and Mack’s engagement ring.

“What do you mean, you just asked? Coulson would _never_ let any of us borrow her, _especially_ not you.” Fitz hadn’t meant for his words to come out so rudely, but it’s more than a little shocking. “Don’t give me that look, Hunter. You’ve been on the team for the least amount of time, and Coulson isn’t exactly a trusting man. What exactly did you say to him to make him lend you mini-Lola?”

Obviously still offended, Hunter purses his lips and lets Fitz and Jemma stew in anticipation before leaning forward conspiratorially. “I told him that you needed her to propose to Mack.”

There are no words left to express Fitz’s utter bewilderment at the turn of events. Luckily, that’s what he’s got Jemma for.

“You absolute _moron_! Why would you go around blabbing like that when you know we’ve been trying to keep this a secret from Mack?!”

Hunter grabs mini-Lola before circling to around the counter to get as far away from Jemma as possible, holding the car between them as a shield. It’s not exactly a textbook defense mechanism, but even Jemma’s annoyance isn’t enough to risk Coulson’s wrath by chasing after him.

“Calm down, _both_ of you! Coulson is the Fort Knox of secrets, you both know that, what with how he picks and chooses to share information with the team. He may not trust me with the damn toy, but he trusts you two, and he wants you happy. Once he heard about your plans he handed her over immediately. Obviously, there’s a lengthy list of strict instructions, which you will find in the box, but that’s not the important part. What you both need to be focusing on is the fact that we have an hour window to get this plan going before Mack and Bobbi get back from their supply run.”

“You’re right, Hunter. We need to focus. Jemma, can you get the ring ready?” Turning back to the cardboard box that Hunter had carried mini-Lola in, Fitz sifts through the packing peanuts until his fingers close around a thick sheaf of papers. When he pulls it out, it’s clear that it would take more than their hour window to read through the manual Coulson had assembled for those looking to borrow mini-Lola. “I swear to god,” he grumbles under his breath as he reads through the table of contents. “I’m not sure which one is worse when it comes to this damn car, Coulson or Mack. I’m surprised either one manages to function beyond their obsession with her.”

Glancing up, he can see that Hunter and Jemma are not-so-subtly staring at him.

“Mate, do you have _any_ idea how bitter you sound? It’s really not good if you’re this jealous of a car.”

Fitz glares at Hunter in response before tossing the manual back into the box.

* * *

It’s probably overkill, but they have resorted to using comms to make sure that everyone is on the same page. Fitz has already failed at proposing twice now, and he’s not about to put anything to chance, so he’s got Jemma waiting at the dock ostensibly to greet Bobbi so they know the moment they return. Hunter’s got Fitz’s back, making sure that no one walks up on him as he prepares to navigate mini-Lola through the hallways. Despite having Coulson’s approval to use her, none of them want to explain what they are doing until after the proposal.

The comm crackles to life in Fitz’s ears, and he can hear Jemma’s excitement as she greets Bobbi.

“Bobbi! Welcome back! Is there anything that I can help you with?”

He can make out Bobbi’s muffled yet warm reply, and he can’t help but glance at Hunter to see his reaction. Even though Jemma hasn’t officially made a move, it’s clear to everyone on the team that something is brewing between the two of them. Hunter just shrugs with a bittersweet smile on his face before pacing away to make sure no one ambushes Fitz before he’s ready.

“Pssst, Fitz. Do you hear me, Fitz? The eagle has landed, and he is en route.”

“Understood, Jemma. I’ll take it from here.”

Fitz takes a deep, calming breath before using the remote control to start driving mini-Lola towards the main hallway that leads from the hangar to their living quarters. Despite the butterflies in his stomach, Fitz feels confident. Finally, he’ll be able to tell Mack just how much he is loved. Finally he’ll be able to propose.

He’s on the verge of having everything that he’s ever wanted when _Billy Koenig_ snatches up mini-Lola from where she’s driving towards Mack at full speed, before she can reach him. Of all people, it had to be Koenig.

“Ahhhh, Agent Fitz, I am afraid that I’m going to have to let Director Coulson know that you took his beloved Lola out for a joyride.”

The smug satisfaction in Agent Koenig’s voice has Fitz a hair’s breadth away from strangling the man. “No, you don’t understand.” But Fitz’s train of thought is cut off as Agent Koenig talks over his explanation.

“Oh, I understand _plenty_ , Agent Fitz. I’m sure you thought that it would be fun to play with her, but this is a _very_ serious offence. I suggest you don’t get too comfortable, who knows what the Director might choose to do with you over this.”

With a quick pivot, Koenig walks away, and Fitz is left clenching and unclenching his hands until the red drains from his vision. Jemma and Hunter run up to him as soon as the coast is clear, and the heavy weight of failure hangs over all of them like a fog. It’s suffocating, and for a moment Fitz can’t remember why this all seemed so important to begin with.

That’s the moment, of course, that Mack rounds the corner. Mack’s face lights up when he sees Fitz, and it only takes him a few long strides until he’s able to pull Fitz into a warm embrace. “Hey, Turbo. Missed you today.”

Despite it all, Fitz can’t help but snort into Mack’s chest.

“Don’t be ridiculous, you were only gone for a few hours.”

Mack leans down to press kisses along Fitz’s neck, lingering and nudging to get as far under his collar as possible without actively undressing him in front of their friends… their friends who are standing around awkwardly as Mack mouths at his skin with intent.

“Hah!” Fitz manages to exclaim before his brain turns to mush. “Maybe we should take this back to your room, hmm? Spare Jemma and Hunter from seeing things that can’t be unseen?”

“Yeah, Mack. Take a hint from your better half and contain yourself. Poor Simmons here isn’t prepared to see the things that I’ve seen, I don’t care how much you get off on voyeurism.”

Hunter’s words have Mack pulling back from molesting Fitz’s neck so that he can roll his eyes dramatically for all to see. “That was _once_ , Hunter, and you wouldn't have seen anything if you had heeded my warning against barging into the garage after hours.”

As hot as that night had been, the memory of Hunter walking in on the two of them while Fitz had been planted on his knees before Mack is not something Fitz likes to think back on. Obviously Hunter feels the same if the way he hightails it out of the hallway is any indication. Jemma shoots him a weary smile before heading in the direction Koenig had gone after confiscating mini-Lola.

At this point, there’s not much that Fitz can do about the proposal, since the engagement ring had been fastened to mini-Lola’s rearview mirror, so he does the only thing he _can_ do and follows Mack back to his room.

If he can’t propose to Mack today, at the veryleast he can get laid.

* * *

It’s a good thing that Mack sleeps like the dead, because if he were anywhere as light a sleeper as Fitz, the knocking at the door would have woken him up. It’s an insistent knock, and it’s still going strong after Fitz takes his sweet time dragging himself out of bed to get dressed. He barely manages to crack the door open before he’s dragged out of the room.

“I think this is yours.”

Really, it’s not that Fitz doesn’t _like_ Bobbi… it’s just that she never warmed to him like she did the rest of the team, and she is disturbingly intense in moments like this, when it’s just the two of them. The last time she had managed to corner him, she had proceeded to list all of the various ways that she would make him suffer if he hurt Mack.

So, no. It’s not that Fitz doesn’t like Bobbi, he’s just _terrified_ of her.

It’s that same terror that keeps Fitz from questioning Bobbi as to _how_ she managed to get Mack’s ring. In the end, it’s not like it matters much how she did it because it’s Mack’s ring, and the amount of relief that he feels knowing that Koenig doesn’thave it is huge.

Fitz nearly forgets himself as he reaches out to take the ring back, but before he can grab it, Bobbi pulls her hand back. It’s embarrassing, knowing that she has the ability to play keep-away with his most important possession. It feels like the most cruel kind of schoolyard bullying, and Fitz knows all about that kind of pain and how it can linger.

“Please, Bobbi. May I have the ring back? I know you don’t think I’m good enough for Mack, but I love him, and I won’t be bullied away from him.” She quirks a brow at him, and it feels like he’s being laughed at. Fitz’s heart sinks in his chest, and it’s more than he is prepared to deal with, having just woken up, so he just… hangs his head before turning to go back to bed.

Bobbi’s hand shoots out to hold the door shut just before he goes to pull it open, and he is too tired to deal with any more of her overprotective bullshit. He’s about to give her a piece of his mind when she shocks him into silence by dropping the ring into his shirt pocket. Risking a glance up into her face, Fitz is shocked to see the regretful look on her face.

“It’s my fault that you think I don’t like you, and I’m sorry for that Fitz. I’ve seen Mack in some pretty crappy relationships, no matter what he says about his exes all being great. I just… didn’t want him getting in too deep if you were still stuck on Jemma, but it’s been clear to me for a while that you’re in love with him.”

For the life of him, Fitz wants to say something. He want to berate her for thinking so poorly of him, for not giving him a shot… but he can understand her point of view. He would have been wary too, if he was in her position.

“Look, you and Mack are good together, and I would be thrilled if you made it official. I think you two deserve that happiness, and there’s nothing like a wedding to remind people of the good in this world.”

It’s with a tentative smile that Fitz thrusts his hand out. “Thank you, Bobbi. I love him very much, and I can’t tell you how much this means to me.”

There’s a moment where he’s afraid she’ll leave him hanging, but they are finally on the same page as Bobbi shakes his hand firmly before shooting him a smirk.

“One word of advice though? Skip all the fancy planning and frills for the proposal. Just ask him straight out, I think he’ll appreciate the bluntness of it all.”

Quirking a smile of his own up at Bobbi, he straightens his shoulders before letting himself back into Mack’s room. “Thanks, Bobbi... I mean it,” he says quietly over his shoulder.

He doesn’t wait for her response, sliding back into the room instead and locking the door before slipping off his clothes and settling in behind Mack. He falls asleep to the quiet, steady rhythm of Mack’s breathing as he considers Bobbi’s words.


	4. Chapter 4

He can appreciate Bobbi’s advice. Really, Fitz can see how Mack might appreciate a straightforward proposal, but the thought of proposing to Mack at this point has Fitz’s stomach knotted in anxiety. He’s heard of proposals not working out, but three failures in as many months seems _bad_. It’s not the kind of track record that instills faith for the future.

Fitz is content with delaying his proposal indefinitely as he turns on the television and starts to flip through the channels. _Say Yes to the Dress_? Scoffing, he turns to one of their favorite movie channels, which immediately turns out to be a poor choice when the opening credits for _My Big Fat Greek Wedding_ play across the screen. Every channel he flips through is related to weddings, and it’s enough to make him scream - until he has a moment of sheer brilliance.

Perhaps Bobbi was right... instead of planning yet another intricate proposal, maybe Fitz just needs to focus on setting the mood.

* * *

Mack coming through Fitz’s door has to be one of the best things: the way that he always has a smile for Fitz, and the way his presence alone can have Fitz feeling on top of the world. Fitz just really, really loves the man.

It’s with that in mind that Fitz waves Mack over to join him on the bed. He’s got bowls of popcorn, a box of Raisinets for Mack and a bag of Sour Patch Kids for Fitz. There’s bottles of water, the lights have been dimmed, and Fitz can feel the lightweight bulk of the ring box in his pocket… just in case.

“I hope you’re in the mood for the _ultimate_ movie night, Mr. Mackenzie.”

“We’re not going to make it through the credits if you don’t stop calling me that, Turbo.” Mack’s words are stern, but there’s a breathy quality to his voice as he leans into Fitz’s space on the bed. “You know exactly what it does to me when you call me that.”

The tone of Mack’s voice is enough to make Fitz squirm, but he focuses on breathing steadily in through his nose and out through his mouth until the situation in his pants calms back down. He refuses to be diverted from his mission. Keeping his eyes averted from Mack in a show of strength, Fitz presses play and settles back as _Jumping The Broom_ starts to play.

* * *

They are halfway through the unofficial wedding-movie-marathon-bananza (Fitz knows that it’s a terrible name, but there’s enough pressure on him already without trying to come up with an awesome name for it) when Mack falls back onto the mattress with a heavy sigh. “Jesus, Turbo. Are these _all_ wedding movies? I thought we were going to marathon Godzilla today, and now I keep imagining Godzilla crushing the wedding parties beneath his feet.”

“Well, I just thought we could try watching something different today… it hasn’t been _bad_ , right?”

The snort that Mack lets out at that has Fitz cringing internally.

“You know that I love you, but this has been one of the most painful afternoons that I have ever experienced, and that includes inventory with Hunter. You _know_ that he spends the entire time whining, but I would gladly suffer through listening to him bitch and moan if it meant we would never watch another wedding movie again.” Pressing closer to Fitz, Mack nuzzles at his neck softly before placing a kiss at the juncture of Fitz’s neck and shoulder. Usually that move would have Fitz melting into the contact, but now he can’t get his mind off the fact that yet another one of his plans has failed. “Where did you even get all of these movies? I’ve never taken you to be the kind of person to be swept up in all that wedding nonsense.”

It’s a struggle to force a laugh out of his chest without it sounding bitter, but Fitz does his best. “No, you’re right… not exactly my cup of tea, all this _romance_ and _wedding_ stuff. Hunter let me borrow these from his stash when I told him I wanted to try a new genre.”

Chuckling at that revelation, Mack moves to lie down, dragging Fitz back onto the bed and maneuvering him until he’s straddling Mack’s hips. Mack’s large, strong hands trail teasingly up and down Fitz’s thighs, but Fitz can’t focus on how good it feels when he’s freaking out. Mack must misinterpret his panic, because he’s squeezing Fitz’s thighs gently in comfort.

“Don’t take it personal, next time you’ll know better than to ask Hunter for his opinion on movies. He’s been _obsessed_ with weddings recently, and the whole thing is just… really sad, because marriage is _really_ not something he should be idealizing at all after what went down between him and Bobbi.”

The tips of Mack’s fingers brush high enough to come close to the ring box, and suddenly Fitz can’t be here in bed with Mack; he can’t stay here straddling him and just _waiting_ for Mack to discover the ring, and the plot, and the _ridiculous_ amount of failed proposals. Swallowing his nerves, Fitz carefully lifts himself up before slithering off of the bed to stand beside it instead.

“I’m sorry, Mack, but my head has been killing me since Julia Roberts ran away from her wedding the first time. Can we cut our date night short? Maybe pick up tomorrow after work?”

He almost feels bad over the look on Mack’s face - it’s a potent mixture of affection and concern, tinged with what Fitz can only assume is guilt because Mack hadn’t clued into the fact that Fitz wasn’t feeling well. It’s sweet, and ordinarily his concern would leave Fitz swooning, but all he can focus on is getting Mack out the door so he can get rid of the damned ring.

“I wish you had told me earlier, Turbo. That was _two_ Julia Roberts movies ago.” He makes quick work of pulling on his shoes before standing up and pulling Fitz in for a hug. “Let me know if you need anything, okay? I’m just a phone call away.”

Mack’s a good man, there’s no doubt about it. Pushing up to his tiptoes, Fitz accepts a chaste peck on the lips before closing the door behind him. He can still feel the sweet press of Mack’s lips against his, can still picture the small yet encouraging smile that Mack had given him before heading out the door.

With a heavy sigh, Fitz pulls the damned ring box from his pocket before tossing it into the back of his closet. He knows full well that he’ll get over the ache eventually, just like he knows that he would rather have Mack as his boyfriend than not at all. After three failed proposals - four if your count today’s tragic attempt at setting the mood - it’s time to accept the fact that proposing to Mack just isn’t in the cards.


	5. Chapter 5

It’s moments like this, where he’s left waiting in front of the medical wing waiting for an update, that make Fitz want to leave S.H.I.E.L.D. behind without looking back ever again. It’s these moments of all-consuming terror and anger hot enough to scald that make him want to burn the Playground to the ground, as if dropping the match would save them from pain. Inevitably though, he remembers that S.H.I.E.L.D. is just a balm dabbed onto an open wound, reactive and always, always just a little too late.

It’s easy to forget that there was a time where having his face cradled in Jemma Simmons’ hands would have meant everything to him, but they’ve left those days behind. Instead of centering, her touch just reminds him of what he has now.

“Fitz... _Fitz,_ you need to calm down. You need to take a walk, or get a drink - whatever you need, but you have to do something to settle down or I will have you sedated.”

“I need to see him, Jemma. You can’t leave me out here _waiting_ when I know he was hurt. You have to let me see Mack.” He can’t be bothered with the way his voice wavers and cracks, couldn’t care less about the tears streaking down his face. “Please let me see him, Jemma. Please.”

Her smile is so tired, too weak to meet her eyes, and he just knows that she won’t let him in. “I’ll let you know when you can see him, Fitz. Yours will be the first number I call, but I need you to walk away.”

She squeezes his hands in hers before turning back to the medical wing, leaving Fitz staring in her wake.

* * *

It’s always a shock when someone gets hurt in the field. No matter how many times it happens, it never gets any easier, because this is his family. This group of people means the world to him, and knowing that they lead dangerous lives doesn’t dampen the hurt.

The team is his family and Mack is his absolute world, so when Hunter radioed in that Mack had gone down, it sent him into a spiral. It was Trip all over again, Jemma falling out of the Bus… it was every single tragedy rolled into one, churning around inside of him. They’re keeping Mack in the medical bay to tend to his wounds, and there’s no word on his condition other than confirmation that he is indeed alive and being cared for… It’s all got Fitz crawling out of his skin. It all blends together as he waits for what feels like hours, but could very well be minutes.

“Hey, Turbo.”

Fitz can’t help the way that his head snaps towards Mack, can barely hold himself back from throwing himself into Mack’s arms. Just taking him in, clothes bloodied and eyes weary, Fitz is struck with relief. Relief that he gets to keep Mack, that he’s alive and well enough to be walking around on his own. Instead of jumping his boyfriend, Fitz settles for closing the distance between them, wrapping his arms around Mack’s torso and burying his face into the warmth of Mack’s chest.

“They wouldn’t let me see you, Mack. I was so worried, and Jemma was taking care of you, and no one else could tell me what happened, and I was so scared. What the hell happened out there?”

Mack wraps his arms around Fitz, and it feels so warm and safe that he can almost forget that Mack had been injured in the field.

“Simmons thinks I got hit with a derivative of our ICER, because the effects were similar, but it packed more of a punch. I’m supposed to be under watch for the first twenty-four hours, but I was able to convince her that you would be happy to do the job.”

It’s a lot of information to take in all at once, but Fitz is inclined to focus on the fact that Mack is here with him now. Mack’s embrace is a grounding force, and Fitz presses closer to better hear the steady beat of his heart.

* * *

Fitz runs the washcloth over Mack’s chest with shaking hands, burning the memory of Mack’s steadily rising and falling chest to memory. Here, locked away in the shower, he can take the time to revel in how alive Mack is. He can kiss each bruise and scratch that mars Mack’s gorgeous skin, and he can count along with the beat of Mack’s pulse. It’s intimate, and it’s probably too much - too heavy so soon after Mack’s been injured, but he allows Fitz to care for him all the same.

He hadn’t expected to fall in love with Mack when they had first met, hadn’t even been sure if he liked the man at first, with his blunt manners and handsome confidence. Mack was so incredibly different from Jemma that the warmth and affection and _attraction_ had blindsided Fitz out of nowhere, leaving him struck by the enormity of his feelings. Even then, he hadn’t expected to ever have this kind of easy love, the kind of warmth and affection and communication that has come so naturally to them. After the brain damage and the aphasia, there had been a large part of Fitz that had assumed he was too broken to love… and yet, here they are.

It’s everything, this love of theirs. It’s huge, all encompassing, and Fitz just _knows_ that he owes it to them to try one more time. Pressing the washcloth into Mack’s hands, Fitz doesn’t bother rinsing off before hopping out of the shower and pulling on a robe.

“Just… stay here. Don’t move, just wait for me.”

“Babe, you do realize that I’m not supposed to be left alone for right now under Simmons’ orders, right?” Mack’s words have Fitz pausing, but his tone is teasing and light.

“Yes, well. What Jemma doesn’t know won’t hurt her… unless you need me to stay? I only wanted to run over to my room.”

Mack rolls his eyes dramatically before using the washcloth to soap himself up. “Just go, Turbo. I’ll be fine for five minutes.”

With a grateful smile, Fitz pulls on his shoes and lets himself out of Mack’s room. It’s only a matter of a few feet to his own door, but it’s almost as if time slows down as Fitz struggles with the lock. It’s been sticking lately, but a firm twist followed by a sharp tug finally has the door swinging open. From there it’s a straight beeline to the closet, and he’s on hands and knees rummaging through dirty laundry and the comics that he’s been meaning to organize before he finally finds the ring box.

Despite the urgent thrum under his skin that is pushing him to get back to Mack, Fitz can’t resist opening the box to admire the simple band. The brushed titanium band is classic, and beautiful, and it means _so_ much for such a small scrap of metal. It’s important, and hopefully it will be a new beginning.

There’s an excitement hanging under the air as Fitz tugs the ring free from the box and gets back to his feet. The disappointment and weight of his prior failures melt away as he studies the cool band in his hand, and all Fitz can focus on is the fact that he is in love. It’s with steady steps that he heads back to Mack’s room, letting himself back in with a smile because he is in love and he is _doing_ this. The robe falls into a pile with his shoes, and Fitz is bare aside from the ring in his hand and the intention that he carries in his heart.

Stepping back into the shower, he can’t keep the tentative smile from his face, can feel it grow as Mack returns the gesture, and he is again struck with his affection for this man. “Sorry about that, I just… I need to try, and I need you to bear with me.”

Carefully, Fitz lowers himself down onto one knee, the tiled surface digging into his skin uncomfortably as he settles himself. “Mack, I love you so much, _so_ much… and I can’t imagine my life without you anymore.” He pauses long enough to take a steadying breath. He can see the realization bloom across Mack’s face when he chances a glance up, and it’s beautiful. “I thought that I might have lost you today, and I realized that I don’t want to just be your boyfriend anymore. I want to be your home, and I want to be your partner for life, and I want you to be my husband if you’ll have me as yours. I just want to make you happy for the rest of your lif- _oh, no._ ”

The ring topples from his shaking hand onto the tiled floor.

“ _No_. No, no no noooo.”

Fitz tries to grab at the ring, but it’s rolling faster than his hands can grip. He can register that Mack is saying something, but his words are swallowed up in the din of the water falling around them. Fitz can feel panic edging at him as the ring bounces and then rolls down the drain. It’s all static now as the shower pounds down onto his back. He can’t focus on Mack with his gentle tones, and he can’t _stay_ here anymore. It’s another failure, and he’s done, says as much as he steps back out of the shower. He repeats it again as he drags the damp robe back on and lets himself out of the room.

It’s too much, and he’s done.


	6. Chapter 6

Knocking at Fitz’s door for what feels like the hundredth time, Mack has to make an effort to not freak out. For as long as they have been together, Fitz has never shut him out like this. They have always been able to talk, even when Fitz had struggled with words, so having Fitz physically lock him out isn’t a good sign.

“C’mon, Turbo. If you don’t let me in you’ll leave me no choice but to break in. Do you remember how expensive it was the last time I had to kick down a door? Coulson took it straight out of my paycheck, and I don’t care that I technically don’t have bills to pay, I really don’t feel like paying for another door.”

There’s no response on the other side of the door, but Fitz isn’t fooling anyone with the way he’s pacing around. Mack’s only seen him like this a few times before, and he knows that it’s not a good idea for Fitz to be alone. His anxiety’s tendency to spiral gets out of control when left unchecked, and after the day they have had, Mack’s not about to let that happen - especially when he’s ninety-nine percent sure that Fitz was in the middle of proposing to him.

“Just so you know, I’m gonna kick the door down, but Simmons is going to be on my back for exerting myself after promising not to.”

At that, there’s a small click before the door is opened. Manipulative? Hell yes, but after the day he’s had Mack can justify using his injuries and the threat of Jemma Simmons to get Fitz to open the door.

With the door open, he can see how tired Fitz looks, how exhausted and sad his eyes are, and Mack wants to fix it. Stepping into the room and closing the door behind him, Mack turns around to gently pull Fitz into his arms. “Do you want to talk about it, or do you want me to go first?”

Fitz sniffles quietly into Mack’s chest, and Mack figures that’s probably the best that he’s going to get for now.

“Fair enough. I’m gonna go first, and you let me know when you’re ready.” Pressing a kiss to Fitz’s hair, still damp from the shower and plastered to his forehead, Mack closes his eyes and just breathes him in before continuing. “I think I knew the first time that we met that you were special. I couldn’t help but be drawn to you, gorgeous as you are and so, so strong... From the very beginning it’s been a privilege to be by your side, Turbo, and if you were asking what I think you were asking, the answer is yes.”

The way that Fitz sighs in response would be concerning if Mack didn’t know him so well.

“It was supposed to be perfect… and, the ring. I can’t believe that I _lost_ the ring! You can’t say _yes_ without the ring, it’s traditional!”

“Fitz, I couldn’t care less about the ring, or tradition, or any of it. I just care that you want me to be your husband.” Mack pulls back far enough so that he can really look at Fitz. His eyes and ears are red, and his cheeks are flushed, and he’s everything that Mack has ever wanted. “We’ll get the ring tomorrow, I promise. In the meantime, I think that you should try asking me again.”

The bark of laughter that Fitz lets out at that is one of the best things Mack’s heard in a while. “Well, when you put it that way…” He finds his composure quickly, eyes searching and so sincere that it leaves Mack stripped bare. “Alphonso Mackenzie… _Mack_. Will you marry me?”

“Yeah, Turbo. _Yes_.”

Fitz is smiling at him like it’s Christmas rolled into his birthday rolled into every good day that has ever existed. He’s smiling like Mack is the best thing to happen to him, and Mack just wants to kiss that smile for the rest of his life. Leaning down, Mack allows Fitz to close the distance between their smiles, and it’s everything. It’s a warm press of lips, but it’s also their past wrapped up in their future. It’s history and potential, and it’s good.


End file.
